Rememorized
Remeroized is the fifth episode of 12 Oz. Mouse. The episode aired on November 13, 2005. =Plot:= The episode begins with the Man-Women playing catch by herself. All of a sudden, a bland looking crowd of people rushes by her, with the Rectangular Businessman following them. The Man-Women tells the square to play catch with her, as he responds with "No..No way in hell." The Man-Women throws the ball at the businessman multiple times until he tells her he can't play because he doesn't have any hands. After he says this, Rhoda walks by and the Man-Woman and she asks him to play catch with her. He also responds with no, he then asks her where everyone went to. During the dialogue, Rhoda ends his sentences with prepositional phrases, which the Man-Woman complains about. The screen cuts to Mouse and Skillet performing F-Off with their new, stolen instruments.They both hear a knock at the door. When Fitz opens it, he finds a small television. He brings the item inside and turns it on. As soon as he does this, a clip starts playing titled "The Shark Show!" The clip consists of Shark introducing Pronto, a skilled archerist that owns a condo down off a ground quiver. After Shark repeats "He's an archerist Mouse, an archerist" multiple times, the screen of the T.V. cuts to static. Since Mouse and Skillet are hungry, they head down to the local diner. Just as Mouse crashes his jet on the side of the road, he begins to have a gunfight with an unknown person. Meanwhile, the stoned Peanut Cop is robbing the diner. Though, due to no one being in the diner, he's just talking to himself. Eventually, Fitz and Skillet enter the building, but shortly after the Green-Sweatered Woman walks in and says "Officer, Officer you can't sleep here!" She begins to get on the trio's nerves, they all pull out their guns they begin to open fire on here. We see the Man-Woman walking into Liquor's shop, saying "No one will play catch with me." Liquor suggests that she should stand in the road and flip off every car she sees. She responds with "What will that do?" as Liquor says "It'll be neat!" The screen cuts to Shark's office, showcasing the crowd of people seen in the beginning wearing helmets. Shark and the Rectangular Businessman discuss about the news they've recently heard about the residents in the town. Then, the businessman speaks a short spell that makes the casual people's helmets glow purple. The screen cuts again to the street, where the Man-Woman is flipping off Fitz in his jet car. After he sees this, he backs up and tells her to get in the vehicle. As Fitz drives his jet through the wall of the bar, Skillet, Mouse and the Man-Woman find the twitching corpse of Rhoda with a large puddle of blood surrounding him. The corpse has multiples arrows sticking out of it, which may mean that Pronto killed him. =Characters:= Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Rectangular Businessman, Shark, Man-Woman, Rhoda, Peanut Cop, Liquor, Pronto, The Hand (Mentioned), Green-Sweatered Woman, Human Citizens Notable Objects and Locations: Decoy Rhoda, Cold Phone (Mentioned), Yellow Jet, Mouse's Weapons, Mouse's House, Shark's Office, Diner, Rhoda's Bar & Liquor's Shop Notes/Trivia: * When the title card for "The Shark Show" is seen, the text placed on the screen says "The Shark Show With Daniel." Daniel is never revealed and the name is never seen/heard again. * This Episode aired on History of Adult Swim week back in 2017. * Pronto's name might sound familiar, as it was written on the mat of the place that we saw at the end of episode 4. It's assumed that he's responsible for the arrows that have been flung about throughout the series so far. * "I heard that your greeny friend had a hankering for circus dogs." - A refers back to the time Mouse visited Rooster, so the square knows about this. * After the credits, Skillet appears, shooting with his AK-47. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1